Revelation of Yu Kanda's Mysteries
by loTusAnGel723
Summary: The exorcists where sent to investigate an unusual phenomena, but as the story continue, the exorcists find something about Kanda that change their view about the mysterious guy. What do they discover and how did they find it?


Chapter 1

To Where the Wind Blows

The Black Order received some mysterious happenings going on in the forest of Borneo. Thinking that this happening was caused by an innocent they decided to send the exorcists in the castle to investigate on the case. Since investigating in a forest in Borneo will be a hard and time consuming, Komui assigned Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Bookman, Marie, Miranda, Krory and Chaoji along with General Tiedoll. Howard Link was also sent to accompany the exorcists.

"Komui, why did you send almost the entire exorcist division to a single mission?" Bookman asked.

"By sending more exorcists means more companions. You are to look for each other and ensure that all of you will come back here safely," Komui said to the exorcists in front of him.

"But, what about the Order? Isn't it dangerous to leave you here with no exorcists to defend you? The Noah's might plan another attack again," the worried Lenalee asked her brother.

"Don't worry Lenalee! Everything will be fine," he said. "The Order has lots of equipment ready here and everything was upgraded in case the Noah's attack again. The third exorcists will be here as well, so you don't have to worry about anything. We are all secured here."

By these words Lenalee was relief. On the other hand, Allen apologizes to all because they can no longer use the ark to transport everyone in the place faster, easier and with safety. Everyone said that they understand what happened to the ark and Allen was not the one to blame about it. Afterwards, Komui introduce to them the finder that will escort them to the forest located at Borneo. The exorcists left after saying that they will all return together and Komui saying that he will ensure that the exorcists will have a home to return to.

The group made it to the said forest in Borneo safely and without encountering much Akumas. The forest is filled with lots of unusual plants and trees which are extended up to the top of the mountain. While walking, you can hear the sounds of animals that seem to be so alive and happy. It will only be more beautiful if there isn't so much fog on the way.

"Does this beautiful place have a name?" General Tiedoll asked the Finder leading them.

"This is called Mt. Kinabalu," the Finder replied.

"By the way, what exactly is so mysterious about this place anyway?" Allen asked the Finder with them.

"It's because no one could ever reach the peak nor map it." The Finder said. "When we heard the folks in the town said that, we curiously attempted to climb this mountain forest in hope that we might find something that will interest the Order, and yet we did. At first we only thought that this is just a high mountain that's why we can't reach for its peak. But then, it took us weeks then months, and still we couldn't reach it. After several trials we decided to split up in spite of the danger that awaits us. When we did so, we still didn't make it and ended up in the same spot even though we're moving on opposite directions. Because of this we decided to map the place ourselves. But in each time that we came back, the forest isn't in that same nature as we map it. And that's why we call the Order to check these happenings here."

"Oh! We see," was General Tiedoll's response and the group continue on climbing.

As the group continue, the path became harder to climb, there were no animals that can be heard and the fog became thicker and thicker. The group decided to take a break while thinking on what mystery they had had since they enter that place.

"I think the fog will be thicker as we move on. It will make us very impossible to see our way." Miranda said.

"This is so odd. I never have seen this much fog before. And to the fact that we had climb here for months," the Finder said to them while taking a view around them.

"I'm starting to have a feeling that there might have been an innocent in this place somewhere," Lavi told everyone his conclusion.

"Maybe even something more important than that." Bookman added.

"Like a hide out of the Noah's or another Akuma factory?" Krory asked.

"Possible!" General Tiedoll said. "We really don't know the things that await us in our every step."

Suddenly, the group heard a sound of moving trees. But the noise stops for a while so they ignored it, assuming that it's only natura. The group decided to return to where they came from to search for another path that has less fog. As they head back, Howard Link bump up to a thing.

"Ah! I haven't notice the tree here," Howard proclaimed.

He then step back and view what he hit. But as to their surprised when the fog partially clear up, they saw a hedge on their way. Lavi extends his hammer to find another path to pass the hedge.

Unfortunately, Lavi end up in close piles of huge trees which make no way to pass. He checks the other path and the same was there. He reported this back to his group. Knowing this, Lenalee tried to jump up to view another passage. As she flies up higher, the only thing that she sees is fog and nothing else. She also tried to move forward while in the air but she ended up hitting another strong tall tree causing her to fall down.

"What luck! Now where trap in this place," Lavi shouted.

Then Lavi realizes that he can use his innocent to burn or cut the trees off. But After hearing this, Bookman quickly hit him in the head like a panda that Lavi always imagine. Bookman told Lavi that it's a bad idea. First, if they burn the trees down, the group will be trap in the forest and got burned also. Second, if they cut the trees off, there would be a wood slide onto the town located at the foot of the mountain. Lavi realizes this and became very ashamed of him by not knowing this, being air to the Bookman heritage. General Tiedoll also reminded that destroying the forest will mean destroying one of the most beautiful gifts of nature that still existed in their time. The rest are likely to respect these quotations of the General.

"Well then, there's nothing we can do but to continue on climbing this mountain," General Tiedoll said to the others and began to continue.

Again, the group stop when they notice the fog getting thicker.

"You know, I don't really remember a hedge in that spot. Could it be that someone is really intending to trap us here?" Bookman asked with confusion remembering the previous happening.

"Yes! Considering that we're walking in a straight path," Link said.

"I'm sure that we have retraced are steps previously correctly. But that hedge there would mean…" the Finder think deeply again.

"But if there are someone else here, enemy or not, Marie should have given notice to us since he can hear every movement around," Miranda said.

"Yes, and I ensure you that I don't hear anything except us and the movement of the plants," Marie answered and activated his innocent so he can hear much clearer sounds. After moments of waiting, Kanda notices Marie's deep concentration and started to wonder why.

"Is there any problem, Marie?" Kanda asked his quiet comrade.

"This… is strange." Marie said in a curious tone of voice while he holds his earphone tightly with his two hands.

"What's the matter, Marie?" Kanda started to be aware of the situation. Everyone look at them because of this expression of Kanda.

"There's nothing… it looks like there's nothing out there anymore." Marie proclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Chaoji and the others began to be confused.

"Few miles from our location were nothing. I can't hear anything anymore. No sound of trees, plants animals and even the wind; there's nothing there anymore!" the shock Marie told everyone.

Everybody gasp about what Marie has just said and each of them started to have conclusions of their own.

"How could that be possible?" Kanda whispers to himself. Suddenly, when he looks down he notices an unusual kind of plant. He started to stare at it for a long time. His eyes became so interested and touch with the plant he sees.

"That's a 'Purple Saxifrage'. But that flower only grows… Could it be?" Kanda speaks in his mind as if he was shock to see it. Kanda turns up and look at everything around him. His face changes like he was eager to find something. Marie notices Kanda's unusual behavior which began to bother him. When he asks Kanda about it, it seems that the samurai didn't notice him and start running up the foggy mountain path as quickly as he can.

"Kanda!" Marie shouted. This became a big surprised to everyone. They became curious about why Kanda run away like that but Marie can't give any answers to them. General Tiedoll was puzzled just like everyone else and thinks of an excuse in Kanda's action.

"Does he spot an akuma? No, Marie and Allen would have told us that. But Marie has no single answer. Umm, Kanda what's the matter this time?" General Tiedoll thinks in his mind.

"We should follow him." Miranda suggested.

"No! We don't know anything that's in there." Bookman said furiously.

"What kind of man! Running away like that without even asking permission," Link said.

"But there has to be something out there that has cause Kanda to run away like that," Lenalee told her group and the others remain still thinking of Kanda's actions.

"That Ba-Kanda! But there's no akumas there," Allen said.

"Ah…" Chaoji confusedly look at General Tiedoll, waiting for his response. "…General?"

The General after being confused determinedly raised his head and commanded the others.

"Let's move ahead!" was General Tiedoll's order. The group obeys the General's order without hesitation. They now continue their journey towards the path Kanda take.

After hours of walking and climbing almost like blinds, they've heard music from a distant and a very strange cold breeze of wind was going in front of their path.

"Wind? I can hear wind… and felt it. But I'm sure I detected nothing here just a while ago," stated by the confused Marie.

"But, there always have been strong wind in high lands like this mountain," Link stated.

Soon, the exorcist identified the wind not being ordinary. The coldness of that wind cannot be compared to any other normal breeze in high mountains. They felt it going on a direction in front of them. The exorcists decided to follow the winds path even though there comes a time that they don't see anything anymore except the fog. Suddenly another movement of trees was heard. This time, they actually saw how the plants move and form a great hedge. Unfortunately, the group got split up by this phenomenon; Lenalee with Lavi, Miranda and Marie; Chaoji with General Tiedoll and Bookman; Krory with Allen and Link.

"Allen! General! Can you hear me?" Lenalee cried.

Allen was the first to response and the others came next. Each of them was confirmed to be alright. Lenalee, without remembering the General's previous quotations, decided to used her innocent and create a small opening in the hedge. Her other companions in the other sides of the hedge hear this action of Lenalee. Lenalee has just cut few of the vines building that hedge since she started using her innocent. Her other companions seeing this, was amaze on how strong that hedge is. After a while, Lenalee stops and see what she has done. She was surprised that she has only cut off few vines and those vines are now growing again, repairing the cut off areas of the hedge. They've shouted this information to their other companions and the others was amaze as well. General Tiedoll suggested that each of them move on and find another way. Everyone agreed and head their ways.

"This forest seems to be alive," General Tiedoll concluded. "Getting out of here won't be that easy for us, then."

Both Chaoji and Bookman's faces change into serious expressions like they're agreeing with what the General has said. Yet, the cold wind returns and was felt by all the groups that split up. Even though far away from each other, each of them seems to be thinking the same. The groups decided to follow the winds path in hope that they will find an exit to that forest and will be able to meet with their other companions.

And so they follow the wind's path. But on their surprised, they only get to the deeper part of the forest and thicker fog get on their way. All of the groups ended up to be blind as they walk through. Lenalee's group used Marie's special ability to lead them. Each of them holds hands so no one will be separated again. As hours passed by, the group got tired. They decided to take a rest but not a nap, for they now know the dangers of that forest.

Suddenly, Marie felt a movement that is heading in their way and alert his companions. Even in the fog, Marie can tell that it is the moving plants again. Without hesitation, the exorcists ready their weapons. But in that thick fog, Marie failed to give his companions all the movements he detects for the plants were too many. The plants crawled to each of them, then pulling them towards an unknown place. The other groups, the General's and Allen's, are encountering the same attack. Lenalee was caught up in the feet so she has quickly removed the plant with her innocent. As she stands, she notices that her companions were missing. She tried to call for them but no answer.

Lenalee calls for her companions several times over and over again, but only silence replied to her. She ended up crying in her knees. While crying, she felt that cold breeze again, which they have felt before. She stands up and feels where the wind is heading. In just a while, the fog got thinner and Lenalee was able to view her path much clearer than before. She still felt the wind and start following it. Suddenly, she spotted a shadow form not so far from her. She taught that it might be one of her companions. But as she gets closer, she realizes that the shadow's form was someone familiar to her. Lenalee gasp and is extremely shocked, yet more confuse, when she figure it out to look like her brother Komui.

The shadow form opens its arms and calls Lenalee's name in a soft voice. It looks like that the shadow want Lenalee to come to him. Lenalee thinks smartly and thought that it might have been that Lulubell, again, trying to confused her. On the other hand, Lenalee's heart felt so different, like it's real.

"Lenalee!" the shadow form calls her again, still with open arms. Then the shadow starts to slide backwards without moving until it came farther and farther away from Lenalee.

"Wait!" Lenalee shouted. But the shadow keeps going so Lenalee run after it in the deepness of the forest. Lenalee keeps on running until she somehow gets to a wide spaced place in the forest where she saw her companions, all complete together.

"Ah...Guys? How did you end up here?" Lenalee said being surprised.

"Me?" Chaoji lightly scratch his face with his index finger. "I thought I saw Ms. Anita and I rush to her. I was disappointed when I saw just a short tree. When I look around I was already here in this place."

"Ah!" Lenalee exclaimed. "My brother was the one who leads me here!"

The other exorcists saw also the persons important to them. Howard Link didn't tell who he sees, of course. Discovering these, some form a conclusion that someone or something is fooling them. But some of them, also proclaimed that what they saw felt like real. All of them experienced the same, so they try to figure out what's happening.

Suddenly, they felt that same cold wind. The wind headed behind the trees in front of them. They decided to check it out. But as they go through the woods, the wind became stronger and stronger. Then, a green vibrant light stood ahead of them. Some green light particles mixes with the wind they're following making them able to view the winds catastrophic pattern. The group stop and slowly walk towards the light. They decided to hold hands as they walk to ensure each other's safety and so no one will be separated by the strong wind that goes in the light in front of them. Finally, they have reached the light; still strong wind is attracting them inside, circling like a hurricane. As they go, it can be notice that there is a visible wall of green light surrounding them. It's very cold inside; still they continue to walk. Light sprinkles around of them. Until they felt that the wind became calm and an open space stood before them. They saw at their back the light that they enter, revealing it not an ordinary light but a special kind of portal, which is now closing. They felt the cold wind again. But as they look in front of them, they were amaze by what view it is. The place where they are is surrounded by higher mountains that circled around, closing it. Amazing falls was seen flowing in great height. It looks like two stairs formation of the Niagra Falls. At the bottom where the falls end was a gigantic lake. Separate lands were seen like islands, in different shapes and sizes, which sit in the river between the falls and on the lake. These lands are connected by hanging bridges of lands that seems to be floating on top of the shimmering water. Crystals of different forms, shapes, sizes and colors prevail and compose all the lands in front of them. It greatly decorates the scenery with its everlasting appearance. Even, though filled with lots of crystals, the place was predominated by different kinds of plants that can be seen everywhere. Abundant numbers of different species of birds fly across the horizon. The sky seems so peacefully blue and clouds share attracting temptations. Finally, they notice the largest land that sits at the middle of the place, in top of the end of the second stair-falls. They consider it the greatest beauty of all the island-like lands. A very sweet music can be heard and the group wonders where it is produce. It only attracted the group to come closer to the falls especially in that middle land. General Tiedoll can't help himself but to draw the magnificent view in front of him. A sudden flash of light flash through Allen's mind and remembered his lost companion.

"I wonder if Kanda has been here." Allen notifies his other companions.

"There's only one way to find out." General Tiedoll walks down the hills where they are, after sketching the view he has just saw. Everyone followed him with excitement filled in their eyes and amusement in their faces.

-to be continued-

* * *

**Sorry! I only published the first chapter. I'm still editing the other chapters. But I promise as soon as I have finished the other chapters, I will post it as quickly as possible. This is also my first story, so I hope you like it, even though its just the first chapter that I have published XD.**


End file.
